


can't drink alcohol (guess why)

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara has an announcement to make
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	can't drink alcohol (guess why)

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly went feral while writing this because it was too dang fluffy

There was something nice about having a lit fire for the holiday party, especially after a good dinner and admittedly, a bit of drinking. Well, from everyone except for Suki and Katara, anyways. Suki was five months pregnant, and opted to take a non-alcoholic drink instead, and winked at Katara when she picked up the drink. Katara only presses herself closer to Zuko, taking a quick gulp of cider as she did.

“What’s wrong, Kat?” Zuko asked. Katara nervously glanced at the rest of the gathered family - Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang - and took a deep breath.

“Thanks to Mrs. Sharp-Eyes,” Katara said, mockingly glared at Suki, “I am drinking cider. That is because - “ 

“No way,” Zuko breathed, turning to her with a shocked and joyful look.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, and the family is silent until - 

“Congratulations!” Gran-Gran exclaimed, and Katara got up to hug her grandmother.

“A playmate to join Sokka and Suki’s,” Hakoda chuckled as Gran-Gran let her go.

“Don’t be looking at Aang and me,” Toph joked, “I’m not getting them a third playmate.”

“Who said anything about a third playmate?” Aang asked with a nervous chuckle, “Anyways, congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Katara said as Zuko made his way over to her.

“I can’t believe it,” he said softly, “We finally have…”

“Yeah, we made it,” Katara said, and everyone laughed.

“Get a room!” Sokka yelled, and Katara rolled her eyes.

“We’re all in the same house, you wouldn’t appreciate it!” Katara said, rolling her eyes, and everyone laughed even harder. 

“Shhhh, we have babies present,” Zuko joked, and Katara mock-groaned.

“Dad jokes already? I’m not even two months pregnant!” Katara said.

“Make them _when_ the kids arrive, hm?” Suki said, joining in with Katara, “And not - “ Suki couldn’t finish her sentence due to laughter.

The evening would continue on like this - family, warmth, and laughter - a great way to combat the freezing cold grip of winter.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i'm very tired and I didn't know how to end it well aklsdjfalkwfj


End file.
